Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique that allows a user to edit a content of voice synthesis.
Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed in the art different techniques for synthesizing a voice to which a variety of types of singing expressions can be applied. For example, in an article introducing new features of “Piapro Studio” V4X, Crypton Future Media, INC., <URL: http://www.crypton.co.jp/mp/pages/prod/vocaloid/v4x.jsp>(website visited on May 20, 2015) (hereinafter referred to as Non-Patent Document 1), a configuration is disclosed in which there are listed a variety of types of singing expressions from which a user may select a desired type.
The technique disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1 causes all possible different types of singing expressions available for selection by a user, to be displayed in parallel form in a list. Due to the large number of types of singing expressions that are made available, the user may find it difficult to find and select a desired type of singing expression.